thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Painful Agony
Information Painful Agony is the mutation of Agony. He mutated from brawling powerful opponents. His Mechtogan are Corruption and Mechtogan Titan Cataclysm. 'Personality' He is loyal to his master and well serve him until the end of time. 'History' Even after his Mutation he is still great friends with Mercy. He made his first apperence in Dead Legends ''Chapter 9 along with DGK. 'Ability Cards' *'Ghost Stream': Transfers 600 Gs to Painful Agony. *'Silent Phantom': Prevents all opponents from activating abilities. *'Mirage Combat': Nullifies Gate Card and subtracts 400 Gs from opponent. *'Shadow Silence': Adds 400 Gs to Painful Agony and skips opponent’s turn. *'Chaos Spirit': Nullifies all abilities played by opponent and adds 500 Gs to Painful Agony. *'Dusk Havoc': Enables Painful Agony to bring an ally to battle even if they have been defeated. *'Spirit Anthem': Adds 1000 Gs to Painful Agony and subtracts 400 Gs from opponent. *'Spirit of Pain': Nullifies ability and transfers 300 Gs to Painful Agony. *'Silent Mirage': Nullifies all abilities played by opponent and prevents them from activating new ones, but Painful Agony loses 200 Gs in doing so. *'Evil Fury': Transfers 500 Gs from all opponents to Painful Agony. *'Silent Pain': Nullifies ability and subtracts 300 Gs from opponent. *'Silent Fear': Adds Gs to Painful Agony equal to opponent with higher Gs. *'Evil Mirage': Doubles Painful Agony’s current Gs. *'Corrupted Spirit': Prevents Gate Card from opening and transfers 200 Gs to Painful Agony. *'Evil Spirit Stream': Transfers half of opponent’s Gs to Painful Agony. *'Fear’s Pain': Transfers 400 Gs from each opponent to Painful Agony. *'Corrupted Fury': Adds 700 Gs to Painful Agony. *'Anthem Silence': Adds 400 Gs to Painful Agony for each Bakugan on the field. *'Spirit Marionette': Painful Agony overshadows an enemy Bakugan, Mechtogan, etc. the only way to nullify this ability is to defeat the overshadowed enemy, if the Bakugan is defeated it returns to ball form to its original brawler Painful Agony takes no damage. This ability can use overshadowed Bakugan’s abilities. *'Evil Ghost': If Spirit Marionette is active Painful Agony can use his own abilities through the overshadowed Bakugan. *'Revenge Anthem': Reverses the effect of the Gate Card. *'Ghost Horror': Prevents any of Painful Agony’s Ability Cards including this one from being nullified, prevented, or reflected for 5 turns. *'Guard Summoning': Brings Shogun and Black Wing to the battle and allows each of them to take a turn. *'Ghost Darkness': Reverse the effect of opponent’s ability. *'Dusk Horror': All of Painful Agony’s including this one can only nullified or reflected by a Gate Card. *'Painful Horror': Removes from play 2 of the opponent’s abilities even if they’re already activated the selected abilities have no effect for the rest of the brawl this ability cannot be nullified. *'Spirit Void': Adds 500 Gs to Painful Agony and skips the opponent’s next 3 turns. *'Pain Sorrow': Opponent cannot counter by using: Abilities, Gate Cards, or Support Pieces for 3 turns. *'Phantom Agony': Transfers 800 Gs from each opponent to Painful Agony and any Bakugan or Support Piece on his team. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Call of the Ghost': Drains opponent’s Gs to 0 *'Ghost Fury': Transfers 800 Gs from each opponent to Painful Agony. *'Silent Fury': If an opponent has a support piece in the battle it is destroyed and adds 300 Gs to Painful Agony. *'Phantom Pain': Swaps Painful Agony’s G-power with the opponent with the most G-power and skips the opponent’s turn. (This ability can only be activated if Painful Agony is under 1000 Gs). *'Spirit Omega': Triples Painful Agony’s abilities, this ability can only be nullified by a Gate Card. *'Sorrow Rule': Painful Agony’s G-power stays 200 Gs above his opponent’s G-power this ability can only be nullified by a Gate Card. 'Gate Cards' *'Anthem of Death': Drains Each opponent’s Gs to 100 and adds 500 Gs to Painful Agony and his team. *'Rise of Evil': Nullifies all abilities played by each opponent. *'Evil Death Silence': Brings each enemy Bakugan’s Gs to 0 and skips their turn. *'Death Shadows': Transfers all Gs from the opponent’s Bakugan to Painful Agony this Gate cannot be nullified or reflected.(Painful Agony’s signature Gate Card) Gallery Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_4.02.09_PM.JPG|Painful Agony flying Screen_Shot_2012-01-08_at_2.00.48_PM.JPG|Painful Agony using '''Evil Spirit Stream' Screen_Shot_2012-01-10_at_1.32.05_PM.JPG|Painful Agony using Mirage Combat Screen_Shot_2012-01-20_at_7.21.59_PM.JPG|Painful Agony using Evil Mirage Screen_Shot_2012-01-10_at_1.29.29_PM.JPG|Painful Agony using Ghost Stream Screen_Shot_2012-01-10_at_12.35.10_PM.JPG|Painful Agony using Silent Pain Screen_Shot_2012-01-10_at_12.40.35_PM.JPG|Painful Agony using Evil Fury PainfulAgonyPoster.png Betadron_Bakugan.PNG|Painful Agony using Corrupted Spirit Category:DGK Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Mutated Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Bakugan Category:Ghosts Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Minor Bakugan Characters Category:Anti-Heros